Soaring Heart
by A fan of zelda
Summary: Revali is unsure what to think of the Hylian Champion, but when he sees him for the first time, he doesn't understand what is happening to him, but he can't help himself. He will do anything to make the boy happy, no matter what happens to him. Revalink (Revali x Link)


The crisp cool wind blew through Rito Village. Even though it was becoming late spring now, the village still was the coldest place int eh entire kingdom. everyone was mingling about doing nothing out of the ordinary. Well almost except everyone was. Everyone excerpt Revali.

Many would consider him to be the greatest archer that there ever was. Everyone always thought that he was cocky and full of himself, but he ignored the whispers that the other people made about him. He wasn't even there that often, which made it all much easier. The soon-to-be-appointed Champion was very excited about what would happen today

Today he would be going to Hyrule Castle and officially be named a Champion, and given the honor of being in the battle against Calamity Ganon. Well, at least he would be able to help. Why does this stupid boy with the darkness sealing sword get to be the one to take down the Calamity. What is even so special about it anyway? The Rito thought as he was getting prepared.

Even though the Rito knew nothing more about the boy than the boy's name and the fact he was the Goddess's chosen one. He had not the slightest clue about what he looked like or even sounded like. He planned on finding that boy and telling him straight that he was not nearly deserving enough of what he was given.

After Revali had packed his things together, he left the flight range and began to make his way toward Hyrule Castle. The Rito could have used the natural air vents that were at the flight range, but he decided to use his own updraft instead.

Upon meeting with the Princess of Hyrule, he had finally made his first successful attempt at his updraft and ever since, he had continued to work on it, and he had finally perfected it. He crouched down to the ground, and slowly lowered the tips of his wings and raised them, continuing to do this motion until they tips were going at great speed, and the updraft was created. He flew upward, remembering everything he had learned and flew to the top with ease and he made his way to Hyrule Castle.

Upon arriving, he met with the other to-be-named Champions. He had learned about them when Zelda had come and visited, and they even had met up a bit a few days ago, so no introduction was needed. He wasn't too outgoing, but he wasn't exactly distasteful either, at least until he caught a hint of a certain sheath, and that was all it took to completely change his attitude.

He never even caught a glimpse of the boy's face, but the sword said it all. He scowled and refused to even talk anymore. He planned on never having to look at that pathetic excuse for a hero, but deep down, he knew he was going to have to at some point.

His thoughts were cut sharp, however, when trumpet's blaring cut through the relative silence that surrounded Hyrule Castle, and crowds began to cheer as they were about to see the faces of those duties with the task of saving Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Throughout the entire ceremony, he never once looked at the boy, and only glanced at the sword once during the entire mess that was an attempted group picture hat happened immediately following the ceremony.

However, that night, there was a scheduled private feast for the newly appointed Champions, the princess and her knight. The King was even said to speak to them a bit before leaving the Champions. Revali didn't want to stay for this and would rather head home to avoid any encounters with the boy with the sword, but he knew that he would not be allowed too. Not only that, but it would look bad on his character, and he couldn't be having that happen. It would be shameful.

The other champions were all getting prepared for the meal, and each of them had been given a private room at the castle and they could use it anytime they wanted and were allowed to decorate it however they wanted, but anything that could last on the walls forever had to be discussed and approved by the royal family beforehand.

Luckily, Revali already discussed what he wanted when he first heard this a few weeks ago while having a discussion with a princess. And right there, as he turned the key that led into his room, it was all put together in a beauty of its own. Birch walls with the vertical planks made the room appear much bigger than it was, and mahogany floors helped tie it all together. But in the corner sat a fireplace, just waiting for a match to strike it.

He unloaded the few belongings he had brought with him and hung up his hammock. After putting the final touches on his room, he cleaned himself up a bit and readjusted his Champions Garmet as it was beginning to bother him.

The Rito Champion felt at home in his new room, and he enjoyed the piece until he heard laughter coming from the halls. Without a second thought, he decided to investigate and tell his new Champions to quiet down. Everyone, including the sword boy, was out in the hall. The moment he saw the sword, he quickly turned in the other direction and zoned out on all of his senses.

"I don't know about you, but I think it would be quite rude to hang around here when we have an important dinner to attend to," he said to no one in particular before he made way to the dining hall. He wasn't surprised that he was the first of the Champions to arrive at the table, but he was not alone in the room, as Princess Zelda was there.

The Princess walked up to him, and they began to have a light discussion. "Hello Revali, may I ask how you are faring after that...um… incident."

"I'm fine, but I hated being that close to that 'sword boy'"

The Princess gave a light-hearted chuckle to the Rito's obvious hatred. "You do know that he had a name, but I don't blame you on hating him. I feel the same as you do about Link."

"So the boy's name is...Link." He said, putting an obvious distaste when saying his name.

"...Yes. He is truly a skilled swordsman, or so it is said, and even bested adults in swordplay when he was but the meager age of 4."

"Let's see just how skilled he is, he and I are going to have a nice talk."

"Revali...there is something you should know about Link-"

"What about him Princess?"

"You see...he's-"

The blaring of trumpets announced that it was time for the Champion's to gather in the dining hall, and within 2 minutes, they all were in the room. "Excuse me Revali," Zelda said as she went to the other Champions, Revali keeping his back still turned on the approaching group. "My Father has put together a sort of 'seating chart' if you will, and he asked me to show everyone where they are supposed to sit. Follow me and I'll show you where you are to go."

Revali quickly jumped right behind the princess, trying to show this Link person that the Rito was the better one of the two. As he looked at the table, he noticed the seating arrangement. The longer sides of the table had to chairs each, while the shorter sides each had one chair. He wondered where everyone was supposed to sit, and he secretly hoped that he would get one of the end chairs, even though having a favorite spot at a dining table was a very childish thing to do.

He was lost in thought until the princess called his name. "Revali, your seat is going right here. She then proceeded to move the chair out so it was easier for the Rito to slide into his spot. Once he was in his seat, he once again went into his thoughts and was only cut off once the Princess exclaimed that everyone was set, and dinner was going to be served soon.

The Rito looked around at where everyone was sitting. To his right was the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. On the farther end of the table sat Daruk. His big size helped explain why he had a side of the table all to himself. Anyone who sat next to him would be knocked out of their chair the moment that the Goron would have grabbed something off the table.

On the near side of the table, still having a side of the table for themselves was Princess Zelda. It made sense though because she was the princess of the entire kingdom. Sitting diagonally from where the Rito was at now sat Mipha, looking even smaller than normal when compared to Daruk who was practicall=y next to her even though on another side of the dining table. The option of elimination told the Rito that the Hylian he hated with a passion was sitting right across from him, he did not need to look to find that out.

No food had been served yet, so all the Champions decided to make small talk with each other while waiting for the arrival of the King. On multiple occasions, they tried to involve Revali in the conversation, but he simply gave short quick answers before returning to his quiet self once again. Even though the Rito wasn't participating in the conversations, he did still listen, and he recognized all the voices he heard. That unsettled him.

He heard Daruk's booming voice that could shake Death Mountain when in Gerudo Town, Mipha's soft and angelic voice, Urbosa's proud and determined voice, and the Princess's with a slight British Accent that she developed from a young age to make her sound more 'proper'. He didn't hear a voice from Link though, and he briefly wondered why, but the sound of even more trumpets cut off his thoughts, and he rose out of his seat like everyone else was as the King entered the dining hall.

His grand voice cut through the air around him like it was nothing. "Thank you again Champions for officially recognizing your duty to Hyrule and laying down your lives in the process. This feast has been prepared for you specifically in mind, and I want you to take this time to get to learn one another as you all will be working very closely with each other for a long while. I can't wait to see what everyone is capable of and it is because of you six right now that the Calamity will be stopped. Thank you all and enjoy the feast."

King Rhoam then left the dining hall, leaving the Champions to simply enjoy themselves. So far, the Rito had been doing a good job of not even looking at the boy with the sword, but he made a mistake. In the moment of sitting down after the King had left, he made but the smallest amount of eye contact with the boy.

Even though it was only for a split second, the face had been burnt into his head for eternity. His blonde hair was unkempt and pulled back into a messy ponytail, but the look still suited him. His face was emotionless as far as anyone could see, but there was something about his eyes that made the Rito want to cry. There were so many different things he could see in the split second that his green emeralds had seen the blonde's blue sapphires.

In those eyes, he saw so much. Pain. Sorrow. Struggle. Helplessness. Worthlessness. Guilt. Pressure. He never knew that a boy that had so much going on outside by being the swords chosen could have so many different emotions going on inside where he thought no one could see them. He wondered if any one of the other Champions could see it going on too, but they all looked at him like he was nothing different and treated him like he was another one, so he assumed no one else did.

What made it even worse for the Rito, however, is that the more he thought about the boy with the sword, the more he thought about Link, he never realized just how beautiful he looked.

* * *

 ** _Look, I made another story. I have recently become obsessed with Revalink, and there is like none of these on FFN, or if there are, the writers never put Revalink in the description or title. I only found one, so shame on all of us :P I had to go to Whatpaadd to read my favorite Hylian and Rito._**

 ** _Enough shaming now, I really can't wait to write more of this. I think I am going to make it more like my 'A Second Chance' in that it will in no way be a short OR quick story, but go on for a long time. I think I have been working on that none since late April or early May, and I am too lazy to give an exact answer._**

 ** _Feel free to leave suggestions for what I should write next, and if anyone wants to design a cover, then go on ahead. I would love to see it. Thank you so much, and I can't wait to see what people think of this story._**


End file.
